Lead the way
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: Sakura is the best VJ and Syaoran is the best DJ. They worked on the same station but their eyes never crossed… Was it really fate that isn’t bringing them together (in important circumstances) or did FATE just let their hearts take over for'em?
1. Pre Valentine

**Lead the Way  
Chapter 1: Pre Valentine  
**by: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Hi people… A new story by me… I hope you'll like it…

**Disclaimer:  
** I don't own CCS.

**Summary:**  
Sakura is the best VJ and Syaoran is the best DJ. They worked on the same station but their eyes never crossed… (not until..) Was it really fate that isn't bringing them together (in important circumstances) or did FATE just let their hearts take over for them?

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura's Point of View**

It's February 10 and oh God, by this time, I bet the malls are so full. Couples are ever so planning for their big date on the 14th or maybe preparing for that date. Good thing I'll be staying in the studio—just doing nothing but taping. Well yeah of course with my love team partner in showbiz. Ok you people might thing we really are together but no ok? Yes he likes me but I don't like him. His name is Alex by the way.

Yeah he's cute and all but something isn't right. I just want to be friends with him—no further than that. But hey that big guy surely isn't giving up. I am so expecting him to ask me in the 14th. I'm so sure of it dudes!

"Ok, guys!" shouted the director of my show—Mr. Hill. "VJs! Get ready!"

The whole crew started together up and prepared everything. I was just sitting in the couch while my hairdresser was fixing my hair and redoing my make up. Until now, my partner is out of sight. He told he would just make a phone call. Wow, what a long phone call it is.

"Hey where's Alex?" I asked finally when I thought they had seemed to forget about him. Who can blame me? They weren't even worried he's gone.

"He's just taking a quick break," my hairdresser—Michelle answered for me.

I snorted. "Oh so he can take a break while I stay here getting tired?" I said, a little annoyed.

"It's an emergency break for him, girl," she replied.

"Yeah whatever, so we're shooting LIVE without him then?" I asked. That is just so weird. He's leaving me on air.

"Yes, ok you're on," Michelle said to her and handed her some letters of her fans. "You're doing this everyday. Just read the mail and we'll play the song requested."

"Michelle, this will be different," I complained looking at the letters. "These aren't just from my fans. They are from…" I was cute off.

"From the people who adore you and Alex because you are such a good couple," Michelle finished up for her.

I smiled a little. "Ok the last part is not right. You know that."

"Sure I know that you guys are just friends and that you dumped him along time ago but he still ain't giving up."

"Yeah whatever," I ended.

So that's my 10th February. That was my day. I ended up talking and talking in our show reading out mails by myself without Alex. How dare him ditch me today? We have tutorials too this afternoon. Don't tell me he isn't going to be there too? I am so not attending in that class. I'm not spending an hour alone with Mr. Robert.

"Where is Alex, really?" I asked again to the whole crew when I just got out of my dressing room to leave the set.

Everyone then teased her. "So you care about him!" everyone said. "Do you miss him?"

"Shut up you guys!" I almost screamed. "I just don't want to be alone in Mr. Robert's class today."

"Excuses!" they teased again.

"Fine whatever, I'll just call him then," I said, giving up. I'm sure they're not going to stop teasing me.

"Don't be pissed so quickly," Mr. Hill said, coming up to me smiling. "First of all, you don't have any classes until February 16 with Mr. Robert. He's out of town because of the Heart season. And Alex—he's busy. He's unreachable. And by the way, _Memorabilia, Hillside _and _The Partners for Life_ are all inviting you and Alex to be their guests on Valentine's Day."

"Why us?" I asked out of curiosity, getting the invitations from him. "And is it live?"

"Yes it IS live," he told me. "Don't tell me you're not used to it. You're like always on air everyday. Their theme is most probably about love teams or maybe couples in this station."

"I'll count me and Alex as just 'love team'," I said then said good-bye to all of them. I sighed in relief as I got to know that Mr. Robert is out of town but I can't believe that he has a date? Yes, I'm a bad girl.

It was my first time again for so many years now to be going out of the building alone. Since I worked with the channel 7, I walked out of this huge building with Alex because he was my best friend here. Though he was discovered earlier than me, he treated me as if we've been together since forever but we can just really be friends.

As soon as I was out of the building, a crowd of people came towards me asking for autograph and I was really shocked with all the questions pouring in. Yes I was used of this—fans swarming around you. But what's up with the questions?

"_Hey is it true that you dumped Alex because you and Syaoran have an affair?"_

_"Since when did the DJ and the VJ from the same channel get together?"_

_"How's your relationship going?"_

_"How did Alex react in this?"_

_"Is that why Alex is going out with another girl?"_

I was becoming dizzy with all the questions and I didn't answer any of it. My muscles betrayed me and the fingers that were holding the pen were like frozen. Yes I know the Syaoran guy they were talking about but heck, we hadn't even said a word to each other even we are of the same building everyday. He is the oh-so-famous DJ in the building and yeah I admit, I listen to him but I hadn't seen him. And never I thought that some people are spreading rumors about him and me.

I was beginning to suffocate because of lack of air and I hope any moment now, the security would come. I guess my prayers were answered because a guy came rushing in the crowd and pulled me out of it. He then carried me to the garden of the building. Even my visions were blurry, I'm pretty much sure that it's the garden because of the rose scent everywhere. I was the one who made that— I mean made them do that.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran's Point Of View**

10th of February... Oh god, I bet people will all be sending their song requests. Maybe we will have overtime again like last year. I can't believe why couples were getting ready for the big day this early. Heck, there are four more days for that hell day. Yes I'm against Valentines this year because I don't have a date. Well I didn't have a date last year too but this year is different.

Known bitches in the world seem to have flirted with me but I don't like them. I don't give a damn about them. Good thing I will have my break after this. And another good thing—my show is still on the top.

"Ted!" I called out to the other DJ that has the show before me. "Are you going out for break?"

"No," Ted replied. "I'm meeting up my girlfriend downstairs. Don't you have a date?"

"I've never found my angel yet," I said jokingly. "Bye man. Later."

"Oh yeah by the way Li," Ted called me back and I walked towards him.

"What is this?" I asked getting the envelope he was holding out to me.

"They want you to be their guest," Ted answered.

"When is this?"

"This week and it's live," Ted told me. "I think they're showing off commercials already that you will be the guests in those shows. I'm not sure. I think my girlfriend slipped that information to me last week."

"They showed off commercials already without my approval that I can come to their show?"

"They're sure that you can come because your manager knew about it all along."

"So what's with this invitation?"

"Invitations," he corrected me. "They just want to be formal perhaps."

"Invitations? ssssss….. What the?…"

"Don't worry. You just have to answer questions. And you're used in live shows. You always do that here. But this time, your face will be seen like in the magazines."

"Whatever," I said and said goodbye to him again.

With that, I went out of the building. Though I expected the crowd of people waiting there to be swarming around me—I was so not expecting the questions that were pouring down.

Are you the reason why Alex and Sakura can't be together anymore? Are you the one who's going to break their good love team? 

_But I think you and Sakura can make a good love team too._

_But you won't have the same chemistry with Sakura unlike Alex._

_How are you going to improve your relationship with Sakura? She's a VJ while you're a DJ._

I can't take this anymore. What are these people talking about? When I was about to tell them that none of it was true, they just left. They just ran off from me and ran to this person. The person was like the positive pole of the magnet that was pulling the negative poles, which are the people to her. _Her. _I had a glimpse of who the girl was and I recognized that it was the Sakura girl.

I'd seen her on TV and I had read out dedications for her on air. Again, I had a glance on her and it seemed that she was going to pass out any minute now and she did. Good thing I wasn't so late—I reached her on time before she fell and I brought her to the nearest sanctuary—the garden where I usually hang out.

I always go here whenever I'm free. Since it was built, it was my favorite place here on this building. But until now, I never knew who was the one who made the staff build it. But oh well… _Now what do I do with her?_

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**There's an intro. Is it good? Bad? This is my first time to be writing in first person. I just thought things would work out. If it did in your perception, tell me please? Review…

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	2. Finally

**Lead the Way  
Chapter 2: Finally  
**by:** DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry for updating so late!... And I'm sorry if you think that this chapter is weird.. I did what I can and I will work hardER for the next chapter—there will be clarifications FOR SURE.. ;) Review PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS!

_XOXOXOXOX_

It was actually his first time to see her _this _close. He sometimes sees her on TV—that is, if he has time to watch but most commonly, he'd seen her face in magazines. He is a model too and they work in the same building so he wondered why they have no projects together. _I guess we live in two different worlds. _

He decided to wake her up by shaking her but he made no success at all. She was just there on the bench, sleeping peacefully. _I guess she's so tired too and suffocating ain't just THE reason she passed out. _He gave up waking her after a few minutes and lit a cigarette from his pocket. He walked far from Sakura but he made sure he could still see her.

_This girl owes me a lot_. He should be in his own cozy house, sitting on the couch watching TV while eating popcorn but he isn't. He's here in the garden with the _"best VJ in the country_". Syaoran looked up the sky and noticed that the clouds are dark. _Rain._

There was a bright lightning then was followed by a loud roar of thunder and he looked quickly to where Sakura is. In his surprise, Sakura stood up and looked around. Syaoran threw his cigarette on the ground and lit it off using his foot. He picked it up and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

He walked towards her, almost in a rush. "Hey," he said, getting her attention.

"Who are you?" she asked him—kinda rudely.

_What's with the tone? Why don't you just thank me? _"I'm Li Syaoran," he replied bitterly.

"Oh," was all she just said and he was sure she was taken aback with his reply. He thought it was strange as she put her hands on her head. _What is up with her? _"Did you--" she stammered but Syaoran knew what she was going to ask.

"Did I bring you here? Yes," he said it for her.

"Oh," was her reply again. Syaoran looked at her weirdly and she noticed it. "I figured that out actually."

"Ok, so what was supposed to be after 'did you—'?'" he asked, irritated.

"Naaah, it ain't important," she said with her hand waving across her face as if trying to get rid of the words she just said. She noticed that Syaoran gave her a look that she should answer so she continued. "I was about to ask you if you—uhmm… smoke… But I kinda figured the answer out too."

"Why do you care if I smoke or not?" he asked RUDELY.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything," she said softly trying to calm him down because she could clearly see that he's very annoyed. "It's just that-- my head aches whenever I smell smoke so yeah… That's the reason why I woke up and because of that load thunder." She added the last part quickly.

"But I was so far from you," Syaoran objected. He doesn't want the blame to be on him for the reason HER HEAD HURTS NOW.

"It's called diffusion when air molecules--" Sakura saw Syaoran blinked. _She's lecturing me about science? What the…? _"Sorry…" she shyly said.

"Forget it," he said simply. "Let's go. It'll rain soon."

Sakura just nodded and followed him to the gates of the garden. When they were there, they immediately had a glimpse of people possibly waiting for them to come out. "We can't go out there," he said to her—more of a whisper.

Sakura sighed. "Did you know about the—uhmm… rumors about us?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were asking me stuff a while ago then when they saw you, they came to you and yadayadayada, we're here," he replied.

"I wonder who started THAT rumor. I mean I hardly know you. This is actually MY first time to see you," she told him.

"Same here, perhaps?" he said sarcastically. "What is the matter with all those people!" he complained.

Sakura didn't say anything more. There was silence between them as they waited for the people to go to their homes but it seemed like the people weren't planning to leave. "Hey," Sakura said, breaking the silence. "Thanks by the way," she said sweetly.

"No biggie," he replied simply. _She doesn't forget to say thank you then. _"Wait, do you have a car?"

"Yeah, but it's in the open parking. You?"

"My car's in there too," he said. "So now how do we get out of here?"

They thought for a while. They both felt weird honestly because they were there waiting in the garden thinking of a plan to get rid off the people when they don't even know each other.

"I'll just try to call someone ok?" Sakura told him and excused herself. She took out her celphone from her back pocket and dialed Alex's number. She waited for him to answer but she was just answered by his voice mailbox. She dialed Michelle's (her hairdresser from the studio) number.

_"Hello?" was Michelle's answer._

"Sakura here," Sakura said then winced when she felt a raindrop fell on her cheeks.

"What's up?" Michelle asked. Sakura could clearly hear the continuous voices in the background.

"Do you know where Alex is?" Sakura asked.

_"Why do you want to know where he is?" Michelle teased. "You miss him?"_

"I just need his help," Sakura said, trying to get away of Michelle's teases. "Look, I'm stuck here in the garden with Li Syaoran—yes the DJ—and there are fans out there waiting for us to show up. As soon as those fans see us, they will ask us questions. Hey did you know the rumor spreading about us?"

_"What! You mean, about you and Li?"_

"Yeah."

_"Who started that gossip?"_

"I—We have no idea! I actually passed out—suffocated because of those people."

_"Are you ok now? Why do you need Alex?"_

"Yeah I'm ok. Both our cars—mine and Syaoran's—are in the open parking and of course in order to go there we're going to pass THOSE people so I need Alex to pick us up perhaps?"

"I'm sorry Sakura but Alex really is out of reach. I don't even think he's in the building right now—and he has your car right now, remember? And I wish I can go down there to pick you guys up but I can't. Urgh, Direk is calling me. Sorry…"

"Ok then. Bye…" Sakura hung up with a frown on her face when she looked back at Syaoran.

"Who were you calling?" Syaoran asked her.

"I called my bestfriend but no answer so I called my hairdresser," she replied while stuffing her celphone back in her pocket. She's not carrying any bag because she would actually just go home to rest. No need to bring stuff and they don't have tutorials today. "She's busy so she can't pick us up. Can you ask any of your friends to pick us up here?"

"He's on a date right at this moment I think," he replied then looked at where _their _fans are waiting. _Where are the securities anyways? _

It seems like his thought was heard from up above. Securities came rushing towards the people and led them away. The security guards were shouting at the people but they didn't take notice but one security guard said something that made the people run fast and go away. Sakura and Syaoran wondered what he said.

"Shit," Syaoran said under his breath.

"Wha--?" was all Sakura managed to say because raindrops began pouring on both of them.

It was raining so hard. They were both totally soaked. Sakura moaned as she remembered that her celphone is just in her pocket. Syaoran laughed softly at her then she just glared at him. They didn't care anyways even though they were wet from head to toe. _At least those people are finally gone. _

They walked to the open parking together—Sakura following Syaoran. Syaoran took the remote control of his automatic car from his bag then a dark green car beeped loudly over the sounds of raindrops.

"There's my car," Syaoran said walking towards it. When Syaoran realized that Sakura seemed to not care going to her car, he asked, "where's your car?"

"Uhhhmm… My bestfriend has my car and I forgot that he has it…" she said slowly.

Syaoran, out of his will, smiled. "I can give you a ride," he offered.

Sakura's wet face brightened and she smiled at him. "Really?" she asked him and he nodded. "I owe you bunch."

"Don't mention it," he said and led her inside his car.

Syaoran opened the door for her and she got in. He got in quickly and noticed Sakura's uncomfortable state in the front seat.

"I'm spoiling your clean car," she said to him, blushing slightly. _I'm getting this seat wet. _

"Don't worry," he flashed a smile to her again. "I'm spoiling my own car too." Before he started the engine, he took something out from the backseat—a jacket—HIS jacket. "Here," he said offering it to Sakura and putting it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she sweetly said and smiled _again. _

This time, Syaoran started the engine and set off. "Where do you live anyways?" he said when they were off the road. He was driving while he was drying himself with a towel. He offered Sakura a towel too.

"Blue Pacific Condominium," she answered.

"Oh, my cousin lives in there too," he said, eyes straight on the road.

_XOXOXOXOX_  
**Sakura's Pointof View**

_Ok… _He's kinda cute in fairness. And I never knew he would be this kind—to someone he just met. But what if he's just _acting_ to be kind? He could be good in acting even though he is just a DJ. Well, I wouldn't actually put a _just. _My bad… I know even I only met him a while ago that he's not JUST a DJ.

In fairness, no one actually knows who this guy is. He's hot and famous all right. _And I so believe that now. _But he's still a big mystery. _Where did he get the good looks? The charm? The smirk? The voice?_

I often see his face in magazines. He's a great model, I agree. He has that _look. _He has—something that can't be described in words. He's—photogenic. _Duh, why else will he be a model? _Man, he's just too perfect.

And he's such a gentleman. He let me borrow—actually erase that. He _lent _me his jacket. He even offered me a ride in this magnificent dark green Lexus of his. I know he's handsome and all but I still don't agree with the rumors.

_What is up with that? _I know the other part of me is appreciating that: hey I'm being teamed up with a _very handsome GUY! _But still, NO! I disagree! That is the only thing I hate about this job. Once you enter the showbiz, people who have nothing to do would try their very best to dig up things from you even if they are so false!

Grrr… Now this is making me irritated again. Last time, it was Alex but he's just my bestfriend and I don't really care if I got teamed up with him with all those gossips blahblah. I'm used to it—you know, people teasing him to me. So yeah, heck! This guy! This guy who's going to drop me off home! Is being teamed up with me! Me! Two words: **_What the…?_**

_Where the hell is Alex anyway? _How come people are hiding him from me? What is he up to? What is he doing? What's with the emergency break? And why did he borrow my car in the first place? AND! Why is his celphone unreachable? _Slash that: _why is HE unreachable? Urrgh! So just look at me now… Sakura Kinomoto—the teenage VJ is riding a car with the best DJ whom she only met just hours ago… Make that minutes ago!

_XOXOXOXOX  
_  
There was silence between them. Syaoran glanced at Sakura. She was looking out the window, deep in thoughts. _What is she thinking? _he wondered. He couldn't take the silence surrounding them so he switched on the radio of his car. He thought this would make Sakura jump but no, she's still staring out the window—still deep in thought.

"Take My Breath Away" by Jessica Simpson was playing on the radio and Syaoran began to hum along with the music. He doesn't care if Sakura would hear him—he thinks she's not even aware of him. They stopped on the red stoplight. Again, Syaoran looked at Sakura but she ignored him.

_Watchin' every motion  
__In this foolish lovers game _

All of a sudden... "Cat!" Sakura screamed and this brought her back to Syaoran.

"What?" Syaoran asked her.

_On this endless ocean  
__Finally lovers know no shame_

Sakura looked at him after she was completely convinced that there's nothing to watch outside the window anymore. _Whatever that was. _"There was a cat on the alley and there was this man pushing a cart," she explained quickly so he wouldn't think she's crazy. "I thought the cat would be—you know, run over by the cart."

"Ok..." Syaoran said simply. "So you were watching the cat all along?"

_Turnin' and returnin' __  
To some secret place inside _

"What do you—mean?" Sakura asked, completely clueless.

"I glanced at you like so many times and you're just looking outside. So... the cat seems interesting to you than watching the road while I drive?"

_Watchin' in slow motion  
__As you turn around and say _

"No... I was just thinking and yeah, the cat..." she paused. "Can we just forget it?" she looked at him intently this time but too bad, her eyes didn't meet the pair of amber's as Syaoran was concentrating on the road.

"You said it," Syaoran said. "So... what were you thinking? You seemed so deep in thought."

My love 

"Stuff," she said placing her elbow on the armrest on her side.

"I'm not your father to receive that kind of answer," he said, smiling at her.

_Take my breath away  
__Take my breath away_

Sakura laughed at this. "Ok... Ok.. I was just thinking about yeah stuff... Who started the rumor... Where's my bestfriend?... Those-kind-of-stuff..." _And why you're so cute..._

"That's something to think about," he agreed. "I really wonder who started THAT rumor. Oh well, I don't want to talk about it. Who's this bestfriend of yours? She OR he seemed so special to the most well known VJ in the country sitting beside me."

_Watchin' I keep waiting __  
Still anticipatin' love_

"What's with the 'most well known'? I'm sure there's someone out there more well known than me, most talked-about DJ," she teased. "Anyways, my bestfriend? He's Alex—my partner in our show."

"Oh, that guy," Syaoran said, remembering the guy with Sakura when he watched the show. "You look good together. I heard you guys are going out?"

_Never hesitatin' __  
To become the fated ones_

"Not true..." Sakura said.

_Turnin' and returnin' __  
To some secret place inside __  
Watchin' in slow motion __  
As you turn around and say_

"But you like him huh?"

"Nopes..."

"Why not? He seemed like a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, he's nice and all but we're just friends."

My love 

"It all starts with friendship..."

"Why are you asking me anyways?" this time, she turned her whole body to face him.

_Take my breath away  
__Take my breath away_

"I don't know," he shrugged then he stopped at a red stoplight again. He faced her. "You look like an interesting person to me."

"Ok..." she said, trying to hide her slight blush. "But we just met, how can you say I'm an interesting person?" she pointed out.

_Through the hourglass  
I saw you __In time you slipped away  
__When the mirror crashed I called you_

"I don't know. I guess it's my instincts, perhaps?" He turned away from her because the stoplight is green already. "And I trust my instincts?"

"Wow, you think highly of yourself," she said, her tone even.

"Are you being sarcastic?" he started to be annoyed now. She ignored the question. "Why did I just met you?" he muttered under his breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing."

_And turned to hear you say __  
If only for today __I am unafraid _

"You said something..."

"Never mind that..."

"But you said something and I wanna know!"

"I don't want being demanded, pet."

_Take my breath away __  
You take my breath away __  
You take my breath _

"I'm not demanding you to say it. I'm _asking _you to say..."

"Asking huh? How come there's no please?"

_You take my breath --  
You take my breath away  
You take my breath away_

"Urgh... I just wanna know what you said... But if you don't want to tell me, then don't," she pouted and looked down.

"You look so cute when you do that," he said then reached for her chin so that she would look up.

"Hmph..." she looked down again.

Syaoran smirked and stopped the car. They reached her condominium. She was still looking down and Syaoran made her look up again.

"I don't know why but I can kiss you right now." His hand is still on her chin. Before Sakura could say her natural 'what', he leaned in closer to her and kissed her. He held her tight and his hands glided to one of her cheeks. He let his other hand pulled the locks of her wet hair from the rain. This made her head fall back making it easier for him to kiss her with more hunger.

The hard raindrops outside the car and the heat coming out of the car didn't stir them both. If they could have been standing, Sakura would definitely fall down as her knees began to weaken. But she knew—deep inside that he would be ready to catch her.

They both felt the same thing.

It seems like they knew each other.

Long time ago.

Why is this happening anyways?

She doesn't why he's done it. _Kiss her._

He doesn't know why he did it.

It confused her...

It confused him even more...

But both of them didn't let go...

_Take my breath away... _

_XOXOXOXOX_

_To be continued..._

**DEVILZ CHIK **


End file.
